


An Open Invitation

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Edgeplay, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Rimming, Secret Sub Philippa Georgiou, Sex Club, Switching, Voyeurism, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Agent Georgiou sneaks off to an Orion sex club.





	An Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet Milippa buddies... while technically this IS a Milippa fic, it's definitely not the focus and the rest of it is... a lot. I hope in the best way!
> 
> Thanks to PieHeda for the beta and for helping me discover that you can write Agent Georgiou as having literally any kink and make it work. 
> 
> I love and live for your feedback.

Georgiou tests the restraints. They dig into her wrists a little. There's no ease, but they will only hurt her if she fights. She places her palms flat on the bed.

She bows her head and relaxes her shoulders until she can press her cheek against the mattress too. The position causes her back to arch.

It's humiliating, being chained here, naked, face down and ass up. The very thought pummels her ego. It irritates her to think that anyone who enters the room could do what they want with her and she'd be powerless to stop them.

It turns her on, too. She feels soft. The restraints turn Terran steel to vulnerable flesh. She feels almost human, like she's made of something that could break.

She feels afraid. It's not the constant, inescapable fear of an assassin’s blade or of a friend’s deadly betrayal. (Or a daughter’s, but she doesn't think about that.) Georgiou hasn't felt that kind of fear since Michael brought her to this universe.

No, this fear courses through her veins and makes her feel alive. It whispers in her ear that she has no choices now. She can only experience and endure— humiliation, pain, pleasure, whatever is chosen for her.

The door whooshes open and soft, even footsteps approach. Georgiou forces herself to breathe in a steady, calm rhythm.

A hand settles in the curve of her back. It’s a comforting weight and warmth. Georgiou does her best to ignore it completely. She keeps her eyes closed even though she's not blindfolded. They’ll stay that way until she's alone again. That is her choice, one of the only choices she has left.

The hand on her back lingers. It moves excruciatingly slowly along her spine, first up and then the whole way down. It crests her tailbone and ghosts along her ass.

“Shhhhhhh,” a low voice says, and Georgiou realizes she's shaking.

It's through sheer force of will she finds stillness again. Her mind is stronger than this.

She wants to feel something other than weak. She wants to be filled up and pounded into oblivion.

She wants to get fucked.

Her companion doesn't seem inclined, though. The hand caresses the curve of her ass, almost tenderly, then slides down her thigh to the crook of her knee. It lingers, then moves back up and down the other side. It squeezes her calf muscle, then pulls away.

The bed shifts and Georgiou feels the warmth of another body behind her. A fabric-covered knee gently coaxes her legs further apart and she almost sobs, she's so grateful and needy for what's about to happen.

Fingers caress her center. She's been wet since she snapped the restraints on, but now she's soaked. Desperate, completely undignified. The only thing keeping her from begging is the last threads of her control.

(She knows that before the night is over, she will beg. But not now. Not so soon. She’ll make this tormenter earn it.)

She feels breath against her skin, then a soft mouth peppering kisses on the golden skin of her ass. That mouth moves closer to where she wants it and she moans.

Georgiou feels herself being spread, then a warm wetness envelops her. A tongue slides in between her folds and she cries out. It does it again, like a test, and again she lets herself react.

That delicious mouth works her over for what seems like an hour. It alternates between delving deep and gentle suction. The tongue flutters at her clit, then traverses her whole cunt before pressing against her asshole.

“Oh god,” Georgiou blurts out as the pressure mounts. (This isn't something she'd expect from this establishment, but she knows each person who patronizes it has their own desires. This kind of surprise is part of the fun.)

The nerve endings there are all alight as the tongue strokes her and then presses inside. She squirms, finally starting to fight against the restraints.

She’s ordered subs to worship her ass, but she's never been touched like this by a Dom before. There is something about the act that seems inherently submissive, but as Georgiou strains against her bonds she decides she should rethink that.

Fingers toy with her clit, then plunge inside her. A hand gropes her breast and for the first time she realizes there must be more than one other person in the room. The thought of being outnumbered and overpowered makes her shiver and whine.

Georgiou hears movement in the room, a shuffle of feet and the clank of what might be a belt falling to the floor. Part of her wants to open her eyes and do a headcount, just to see what kind of audience she's performing for, but the uncertainty is arousing. Her heart pounds hard in her chest. The feeling is not unlike being held at the edge of a skilled opponent’s blade.

The hand that's been fucking her pulls away. She’s left alone on the bed, wet and desperate, fighting to stay still under the weight of an unknown number of eyes.

Finally someone approaches. The bed dips when they kneel behind her. Georgiou feels herself being spread again, this time by the head of a cock. It slides easily between her lips but doesn't press inside her, where she needs it.

Fingers fist in her hair and pull her head up. She's flexible and her spine curves at the motion. The cock lingers at her opening. She tries to press back onto it but the hand in her hair tightens in admonishment.

“You’ll get fucked when I decide,” a voice says. It's a different one than before and Georgiou feels a surge of desire go through her.

“Please,” Georgiou breathes. The hand in her hair relaxes and the cock saws between her lips.

She groans when it sinks inside her. The person fucking her finds a steady pace, filling her up over and over again. Hands grab her ass and spread her cheeks. She feels exposed.

Georgiou senses another body, this one near the head of the bed. She shifts her bound wrists back slightly. A hand grasps her chin. After a few moments of shifting Georgiou feels that hand move to the back of her neck and draw her forward. She complies, nuzzling into soft hair and wetness.

A hand comes down hard on her ass and Georgiou yelps. She focuses her attention on the woman in front of her, licking and sucking until she's rewarded with a series of throaty moans. Hands clutch at the back of her head, another presses between her shoulder blades and a third— unrelated to the two people currently fucking her, Georgiou thinks— pinches her nipple.

The woman in front of her grinds against Georgiou’s mouth, then bucks her hips, crying out as she comes. Georgiou pulls away as much as she can. She rests her head on the bed between the woman’s legs as her own need for release surges.

It's almost within reach when the cock withdraws. Georgiou whimpers in frustration. She reaches out for the woman, but her hands are smacked away. She's left alone on the bed, face slick, cunt achingly empty.

The bed shifts again and another cock is pressing against her. She can tell right away it's smaller, harder, with a pronounced curve. It slips inside her easily.

This time when it's buried in her to the hilt she feels metal buckles against her skin— a woman, or perhaps a species without compatible genitalia. It doesn't matter, because whoever is fucking her has finesse. Hips snap in a steady rhythm, filling her over and over again until she's twisting the sheets in her hands and pressing her ass back, desperate for more.

Fingers pluck at her nipples and she groans. She stops trying to figure out how many people are touching her when a hand presses her clit and she sees stars.

She's on the edge when she's once again left empty and wanting. She growls and pounds her bound fists on the mattress. A hard smack on her ass startles her out of the tantrum.

“Behave yourself, or you won't get to come at all,” a voice says. Georgiou instantly stills.

She loses track of how many different people fuck her. Two men and another woman come in her mouth. Fingers and tongues and cocks have their way with her, always bringing her to the edge but not letting her go over it until she's a writhing, swearing, weeping, frustrated mass of need.

“What do you need?” A voice asks her. Fingers gently thread through her sweat-drenched hair.

“Please,” she manages. “Please let me come,” Georgiou begs.

Someone takes her face in their hands and kisses her. Georgiou gasps and opens her mouth, inviting exploration. She's exhausted and desperate and all her walls are down. It's the most intoxicating kiss she's had in ages.

Someone kneels behind her, their cock slipping between her lips. When it just barely presses into her, slowly, Georgiou feels ridges. She groans as she stretches around it, then gasps when she feels a second phallus against her clit.

A Klingon. That's new, and physically threatening. She's never fucked a Klingon before— not a male one, at least— but she knows their reputation for enthusiastic copulation. Adrenaline surges through her and she tenses when large hands roughly grasp her hips.

The person who’s kissing her buries a hand in Georgiou’s hair and tugs just hard enough to draw her focus. A hand slides down her abdomen, lingering on the curve of her belly.

Georgiou is briefly confused when that hand doesn't touch her the way she wants it to, but suddenly the ridges of the second phallus are dragging against her clit and she’d scream if she wasn't being so thoroughly kissed.

Physically the extra stimulation is what she needs, but psychologically the wrongness of it all is just as good. In her universe, this Klingon would bow to her and beg for their life; in this one, she's bound and powerless and they use her body as they like.

It's intoxicating. Georgiou groans and pushes back, impaling herself hard on the Klingon’s cock. The ridges slide back and forth against her and inside her and she tenses. The person kissing her moans just a little, as if seeing Georgiou about to come is something impossibly arousing.

When she finally peaks, it's indescribable. The climax comes in waves, first small shivers that bring with them joyful relief, then broad pulses that are so sharp they're almost painful. Her body clenches hard around the Klingon’s cock. There's a roar and the cock seems to swell inside her and she can't help it, she comes again, dizzying amounts of pleasure coursing through her to the beat of her pounding heart.

She collapses forward and lays her cheek on the mattress as she pants. Delicate fingers brush wayward hairs off her forehead.

She vaguely hears the Klingon say something. They pull away from her slowly and she realizes how sore she is, but that's something to think about later. Now she's floating and sated and all used up and it's blissful. She vaguely hears footsteps and the whoosh of the door and assumes she's been left alone.

“Computer, remove restraints,” an even voice says. Georgiou tenses even as her bindings disappear. She flops onto her side and curls up, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious.

Sometime later, she hears a splash of water. Someone wipes her face with a warm cloth, then rinses it and works their way down her body. Special attention is paid to her wrists. When the cloth swipes across her lower belly, Georgiou tenses.

“Shhhhhh,” a voice says. “I’ll be gentle. Just relax.”

She lets her legs fall apart. The cloth drags up her inner thigh and down the other, leaving warmth in its wake. Another splash and the noise of it being rung out and the cloth touches her cunt. She yelps with surprise.

“Too cold?”

“No. Just unexpected,” Georgiou replies.

When she's been cleaned from head to toe, Georgiou stretches out like a cat, testing her muscles. She can feel a soreness in her thighs and shoulders from the position, and an ache in her cunt from being so thoroughly fucked.

She lets her eyes drift open for the first time since she snapped on the restraints. She rolls her head to one side and sees Michael sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed, looking thoughtful.

“How long have you been in here?” Georgiou asks with as much edge as she can manage.

“Did you really think I'd let you sneak off alone in an Orian sex den?” Michael frowns. “Immobilizing yourself naked in an unregulated dungeon is dangerous, Philippa.”

“Dangerous is fun, Michael. And it's hard to find any real danger in this universe,” Georgiou scoffs. “I've been drowning in safe for months.”

“You're impossible,” Michael grumbles.

“How much did you see?” Georgiou asks.

“Enough,” Michael says, not meeting her eyes.

“Were you tempted?” Georgiou notes the flush rising to Michael’s cheeks. “I see. Did I taste you today without knowing it?”

“No! Of course not.”

“It was an open invitation, Michael,” Georgiou says. She gets up and retrieves her robe from a hook, putting it on but letting it hang open. She stalks across the room to Michael. “If our positions had been reversed, I would have seized the opportunity for something more than a kiss.”

“Our positions would never be reversed, because I know better than to put myself in harm’s way for the rush of an orgasm.”

“You regularly put yourself in harm’s way for far less, Michael,” Georgiou chides. She considers Michael, seated in front of her and carefully focusing on her face instead of her nakedness. “The only thing that I'm not sure about is what happened after. Did you wash me because you couldn't stand the thought of how dirty I am?”

“No.” Michael meets her eyes, steady and voice firm. “I did it because I wanted to do something kind for you, that you'd enjoy.”

Georgiou studies her for a long moment.

“I don't believe you,” she says finally. “I think you did it because you wanted to touch me.”

When Michael doesn't disagree, Georgiou takes Michael’s hand and guides it between her thighs.

“Gentle,” Georgiou murmurs as Michael’s fingers brush against her clit.

“Philippa—” Michael protests but Georgiou stops her with a look.

“How wet are you right now?”

“Philippa…” Michael says again, imploring.

“I bet you're soaked. And when I peel that uniform off you, I’ll know for sure,” Georgiou purrs. “You know why you didn't fuck me earlier?”

Michael starts to speak, but stops herself and shakes her head.

“It's because you’d rather have me like this,” Georgiou explains, taking Michael’s chin in her hand, hard. “In control.”

Georgiou holds Michael’s gaze while Michael’s fingers slide obediently against her. Her exhaustion is forgotten at the deliciousness of this possibility.

“Lucky for you, I like it both ways,” Georgiou says with a smirk. “Computer, engage privacy protocol.”


End file.
